User blog:Valentin girl/Val's past
It was a long long time ago.... There was a Goddess, named Aphrodite and at first she has her first new born child, he was named as Eros or Cupid, as the people know him best. After a long time, she had a second child, a daughter that she always wanted. She gave her the name: Valentina. As the time fly, Val was grown up - 5 years - and she could walk and talk. She was her mother's precious thing and held her in her home, when Cupid decided to leave his mother's home and build his own. But little is known of Val's true father, because Aphrodite had many humans for her husbands and if one had an accident, she quickly picked another human. She is now, a Half Goddess. When Valentina was 7 years old, she wished to have someone with her, because every day, she could see out of her window, from other God's children, and they were playing their games. Val wanted to go outside, but her mother forbid her. >>It's dangerous to be outside, alone. Maybe someone could kidnap you or maybe worse. No! No! Be in the house, it's safer<< said Aphrodite to her little lonely daughter. She played a lot times with herself, but she was always sad. >>If only my brother would be here, we could have some fun<< she though in her head, >>but I will have to wait till 2 months. Just then my big brother will come and will play with me<<. As she was starting to get bored and bored at the minute, till the evening with nothing to do, she saw a shooting star outside her window. >>Oh! A shooting star! I can make a wish, any wish, and it will come true. And I know of a perfect wish<< she said and closed her eyes. >>I wish...<< whispers, to herself, >>...I could have a friend<<. The next morning, Valentina was very happy. She was very positive and thinking positively. After her breakfast, she quickly went to her room and look out of the window. She saw the same kids, that were playing yesterday. Val thought, that her wish will come true and the kids will invite her to come out or if they come to her and they will have lots of fun. And she waited, and waited, and waited. At lunch time, no one came closer to her window nor her home. As she came back to the room, she could see some difference, a exciting difference. The kids were going to her house. >>Oh, how great!<< she thought. But after waiting some minutes, she could see, that they only came here for their ball. Val was sad, but she didn't gave up and was still thinking positively. She waited till the hour stroked 4 pm, still nothing happen. As the sun was going down and deeper into the mountains, still nothing has changed and the children were leaving the playing ground. Her hope disappeared, her positive side was slowly going to the negative and her faith...was crushed. Val quickly went up to her bed, put her face into her pillow and cried and cried. But someone or maybe something was hearing these awful sounds. >>Oh! Ohh! Please stop with that shouting and yelling! Just please stop!<< said a strange voice. Val puts up her head and looks around her room, she saw no one in her room. >>W-who is-s-s th-a-t?<< asked Val and though, that the voice came out from her imagination. >>Me. Please, just please stop with it!<< said the strange voice again and Val could know now, it wasn't from her head. >>W-where are you?<<. Then, like ghost, it came out of the bed. It was a bit round and black, it had two white eyes and no mouth and sharp fingers. Val almost screamed, when she saw the strange thing floating in the air, but she just backs away. >>No, no. Don't be afraid of me. I am good<< said the floating thing. >>W-w-w-hooo are you? Wh-h-h-at are you?<< asked the frightened girl. >>I'm..... a Guardian<< said the Fearling with the most despicable lie, he ever told. >>A-a-a Guardian?<<. >>Yes. I am your Guardian<<. >>What is a Guardian?<<. >>A Guardian is....a thing or a person better yet, who protects the children, like you, from the scariest and most evil creatures, that are called: Fearlings<<. >>And what does-s-s these Fearlings do?<<. >>They make nightmares<<. Val was shocked, when she heard the word, nightmares. >>Then...then...you destroy them?<< asked Val. >>No. Fearlings can't be destroyed. But they can vanish, when or if they are lighted with a pure light<< said the Fearling. >>But I promise you, I will guard you, no matter what<<. When Val heard what the thing had to say, she made a small smile and remembers something. >>Will you be my friend?<<. >>What?<< asked the Fearling, like he didn't heard the question at all. >>Will you be my friend?<<. The Fearling thinks a bit about it and then he said: >>Why of course I will be your friend<<. And from that moment, Val had the first friend in her entire life. >>But...I have to go now<< said the floating thing. >>What? Why?<<. >> I..... have a meeting with the other Guardians...and I have to tell them about you....that I have found a child, that I will guard him<< said, with his most terrible, but convinced lie. >>Will I see you again?<<. >>Why yes. I will come every night to you. And we will have fun. Would you like that?<<. >>Yes. Yes! I would love that!<< said the happiest girl. >>Shhh! Be quiet. We don't want that your parents ruin our play-time, do we?<<. When the Fearling said that, Val quickly put her hands on her mouth and gently shakes her head, to say no. The Fearling smiles gently and says: >>Good. Then see you tomorrow<< and as quickly as possible, he or it went back from where it came from. >>My wish came true....<< the girl whispers to herself, >>Finally. My first and best friend<<. As the days go by, from morning, to noon, from lunch to dinner. And in the end of the day, Valentina went to her room and as promised, the Fearling came to her and had some fun. Not knowing, what his real plan is, the girl was playing with him. He always came to her....just one night... he didn't. Val was waiting for him that day, worried and scared, but in the end, she fell asleep in her guard. The next evening, Val was waiting for him on her bed and in some hours, he finally came out of the bed. >>Hi..<< said the Fearling, but as he would have said some words more, Val was starting to talk. >>Where were you yesterday? I was waiting for you in the night. I was worried and scared for you<<. Then when the girl was done, the Fearling could finally talk. >>I'm very sorry, that you had to wait all night. But... something went wrong yesterday... We had a long, long conversation with the other Guardians. And...<<. >> I had a nightmare yesterday<< said Valentina, when she was hiding her tears in her eyes. The Fearling almost laughed at what she said, but he just made a smile, that was changed to a serious-sad look, when he remembered, he had to act as a Guardian. >>Oh! Oh my deary<< said with his fake care to the girl as he flied to her and gave a hug. Val could't hide her tears anymore and they went down the child's cheeks. >>Don't worry, dear. From now on, I will be always here for you. I promise<<. Those words came directly to Val's heart and her heart shine as then her whole body start to shine pink. The Fearling saw what's happening and feel the glow burning him. He quickly went from her hug away and hide in the shadows, to restore his strength. >>I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't meant to harm you! I've didn't even know, I could do such a thing<< apologize the girl and her pink shine was starting to wear off. >>It's...okay<< said the thing as he was still in the shadows and repair his wounds, >>I will be fine<<. But in his thoughts, he wasn't, he was thinking to himself these words: >>How did she done that? What is she, exactly? She is not a normal human, I can see that...<<. >>Will you be ok?<< asked the frightened girl. >>Yes, yes. I will<< said the Fearling. >>Can I ask you a question? Where did you get that kind of a power?<<. >>Well, my mother said, that I have it from her<<. >>And who is your mother, if I may ask?<<. >>My mother is a Goddess. Her name is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love<<. And then it came to the Fearling. She is a daughter of a God. >>Oh..That's great!<< said the black thing, while he was getting out from the shadows. >>I...I have to go now. I have to...do some other jobs, that needs to be done<<. >>You're leaving? At this time?<<. >>Yes. I'm truly am sorry. But hey, tomorrow, I will play with you till midnight<<. Val's eyes suddenly opens wide and her lips made a smile. >>Really? You really mean it?<<. >>I cross my heart<< and then he made a cross on his own heart. >>Well, I have to go now, really. See you tomorrow<< and quickly went under the bed. >>Her mother is a Goddess, ha?<< said to himself, when he was flying towards the dark tunnel, >> This will make my Leader very happy<<. And when he came to the Leader of the Fearlings, he told him about the girl, that he was talking about and tells him the surprising secret. The Leader was very surprised to hear it. >>Gods are more powerful, than these ordinary children. Bring me this girl tomorrow and I will make her, one of us<<. In the next night, the Fearling told Val about a trip to his world. She was very happy about it, because now, she will see his friends homeland. >>Ok. Now, crawl under your bed and I will make you a portal, that you will go inside. I will meet you on the other side<<. And as told, so she makes. In a second, when she was under her bed, a portal was created and the girl went in. She then founds herself in a dark tunnel and found her friend. They both went towards the gates of Darkness, where the Leader lived. When the two came, the Leader welcomed her. >>Welcome to my home, little one. I've heard lots of things about you. Now, come to me, that I could see your face near<<. But Val was too shy to go to him, so the Fearling talked to her, so that she had her courage and went to the Leader. When she came to him, the Leader put his hands on both of her arms, that his powers of darkness would go inside her. But Val's powers protected her from his powers. He was angry inside, but then looks at the girl. >>My, my. What beauty I see here. I've never saw any beauty like yours, in my life!<<. And then he gave Val back to her friend, when he told him, that they should come more often. The Fearling gets the message and every night, he brought Val to the same place, when the Leader wanted to spread his darkness in her, but without any luck. But one morning, Val saw a little girl in her house, playing with some toys in the kitchen, where was her mother and her aunt. Val came to the girl and asked her, if she can play with her. So then, the girls had fun, they laughed, they talked and they played. In the end, the small girl said, that Val is going to be her friend. Val was very happy, when she heard that. And when she came to the Leader's home once more, she started to talk about the new friend she made. >>And we had lots and lots of fun! We've even talked and laughed. And guess what. She said, that I am her friend!<<. As the Leader was hearing this, he was mad about it, but didn't showed it outside. Now, he was thinking of a strategy, how to make her believe. >>Oh, little lady! Don't you see what's happening? Oh, poor you! She is lying to you my dear. She didn't wanted to play with you, but when you asked her, she said yes, because she wanted to be the best. And when she said the word 'friend'..oh, that is the biggest lie! She didn't wanted to be your friend. She just said yes, so that she could be all mighty<<. From the words, that the Leader was telling her, her tears came out and she cried. As the Fearlings were trying to comfort her, the Leader tried to put some of his dark powers inside of her. And it did. Her protection was cracking and it was very easy for the darkness to come inside. The next day, Val saw the same girl in the kitchen again, but except that she would go to her and play with her, she closed her doors and was all alone in her room. Several days later, the Leader's dark powers, were slowly going inside of the girl. Val's powers were becoming weaker and weaker. But again, one morning day, Val had a big suprise. In her house came some kids. There were the same kids, that were having fun outside. They came to her, because they needed just one member. They've said, that one of their playmates is sick and that they can't play, without a member. Val was very happy and she was jumping up and down. But she had to have her mother's word, to go outside. >>I...I don't know Val<< start Aphrodite. >>Please, mom! Please! I will be safe outside, I promise. There will be 7 children with me. Just please, let me go outside and play with them<< said her daughter. >>Well...Okay. But remember, be safe<<. As she got her mother's word, she went outside with the children and play with them all day. The kids were enjoying being with Val and decided, to make her their friend. She couldn't believe it, she was a friend of 7 children. In the end of the day, the kids went home, as well went to a straight hill and sits down on the grass. She was happy and her smile on her face, would prove it. Then she looks up into the skies, when she saw the full moon. >>Oh, moon. I had the greatest day of my life today! It was the best day, ever! I have now 8 friends and maybe I will have more. Did....did you made my wish come true? If...if you did, then I can't thank you enough<<. As she was talking to the moon, she starts to talk about the Fearling friend and the Leader, that she met. But in some minutes, her mother starts to call her and she had to go inside. In the evening, the Fearling came to her again and took her back to the Leader. He saw something different about her now, and it wasn't a good difference. >>You seem.....happy, today. Why's that?<<. And Val started to tell him, why. >>Oh, my dear. Don't you see what they are doing to you? They, they are lying to you. Just like that little girl did! Oh, please little lady. We don't want you to see upset, just please leave them alone<<. >>But.... I don't want to. I....I think they really really want me as a friend<<. But the Leader was still telling her his lies and now, Val, didn't wanted to believe in his words. >>No, you're wrong. They are my friends. I can feel it! Why don't you want me, making new friends?<<. But now, the Leader had enough of it! So he grabs the poor girl and threws her in the dark corner. She wanted to stand up, but the other Fearlings, as her friend, came to her and started scaring her. Val was very scared of them and she grabs her legs tightly to her body. >>You will never, ever, have friends again! You're going to stay here, for the rest of your life! And we, Fearlings will make you, become one of us!<< screamed the Leader. Val then recognized, that she made a big mistake, to be a friend of them. As the Fearlings were still scaring her, the Leader moves his hand towards Val, to put some darkness inside of her, once and for all. But at the same moment, bam!, came a beam of a bright light towards the Fearlings, cutting them, just with it's light. The Fearlings scream out of pain, but didn't move back from Val, then there came 2 more beams aside and they cut the Fearlings in half. As in some minutes later, came 5 more beams to them and some Fearlings vanished by the bright light and some just went aside. The beams that came, made a wide bridge, when Val saw what was happening. >>Come. Come to the light, little one. Don't be afraid<< said a warm and nice voice. Val was slowly standing up, when the bridge made someone, like a man, out of it's light and the man stretches his hand towards the girl. >>Come. Don't be afraid<< said the voice, that was coming from the man. The scared girl, was slowly coming towards the bright light man and took his hand, as they both turned and start to walk up towards the bridge. But as quickly Val turned the Leader, that was still alive, went to her and puts one more drop of the darkness on her back, when it went directly inside of her and the Leader could go aside, while the two were still walking up. In the end of the bridge, the bright man tells something to Val: >>We are almost there. Now, you just have to close your eyes and think of something nice. Okay?<<. >>Wait. Can...can you just tell me your name?<<. >>I have lots of names, that the people and children call me. You will know my name one day, when you won't expect anything. Now close your eyes<<. And then, Val does exactly the thing, she was told to do. A bright light in the end of the bridge slowly grew and grew, until it popped. Val opened her eyes as she saw, that she is in her bed. She was confused, when she looked around the room she was in. It was her room. Then she looks out the window; sunshine, birds were singing their song, and.... But as she was thinking, her mother open the door, saying: >>Good morning sunshine. Time to wake up, it's 9 a.m.<< and goes back, while she closed the door. Valentina was still in a confused state, looking around, remembering the past memories. >>Were they true?<< asked herself. >>Val<< called her mother from the closed doors. >>I'm coming!<<. She slowly went down from the bed and went towards the doors. Her hand moved towards the handle of the door, when she stopped, slowly turns her head back to her bed as her eyes went below it, where was the darkness. Still confused, stressed and was thinking of a answer for her late question. Nothing. She then shake her head and turns back at the handle and pushes it down, and the doors open as she left her room. Who was that bright man? Will she see the Fearlings again or will they show up? And will she discover the thing, that is in her? Well, that story will be told some other time. ->Second act Category:Blog posts